mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro-Series Issue 1
My Little Pony Micro-Series #1 is the first issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Micro-Series comic series. In the issue, Twilight Sparkle meets the reclusive caretaker of the royal Canterlot archives and finds that she's not all that she appears to be. Summary The story opens in Canterlot, where Spike asks Twilight Sparkle if she's nervous about her upcoming magic test, having noticed her mane chewing and lack of movement from one spot for half an hour. Twilight admits to being nervous, and Spike reminds her that she shouldn't be late, and she rushes off toward the castle. When they reach the castle, Princess Celestia informs them that there has been a change of plans, as Summer Mane, the royal archivist, had a fall and is having difficulty getting around. Celestia mentions that she had planned to postpone Twilight's test in order for Twilight to go and help Summer Mane, to which Twilight gladly accepts. Spike attempts to go along with Twilight, but Celestia tells him that Twilight needs to take this on by herself. At the royal archive, Twilight receives a rude reception from Summer Mane, who denies her entry and states she doesn't want any help. After several attempts, Summer Mane finally lets her in when Twilight lies about Summer Mane being replaced. Summer Mane proceeds to lay down the ground rules, the last and most emphasized of which is that Twilight is to never enter Summer Mane's private office. Summer Mane is skeptical of Twilight's book knowledge at first, but Twilight eventually convinces her. Twilight also mentions that her favorite book is "Canter in the Sky", written by her favorite author Jade Singer who disappeared after the release of that book. The next morning, Summer Mane finds Twilight already in the library ready to go to work, and she puts Twilight to work shelving and logging books. Later on, during a meal, Twilight struggles to get a question out, before Summer Mane asks her what she's reading. Later, Summer Mane has Twilight put dust covers on books, and when Twilight starts singing a song to herself, Summer Mane objects to it and puts on swing music, which she insists is "good stuff". At a later time, during a meal, Twilight and Summer Mane discuss typewriters, with Summer Mane mentioning that some authors are very picky about theirs. Twilight asks Summer Mane if she knows what typewriter Jade Singer used, and Summer Mane replies that Jade used an old "lipponzoner" model. Over a period of time, Twilight and Summer Mane discover themselves to be kindred spirits when it comes to literature: both get lost in books occasionally when they're trying to re-shelve them, and they have a discussion about literature over dinner. The next morning, Twilight finds a note from Summer Mane stating she left for town to get them a pie; the note also outlines Twilight's tasks for the day. However, Twilight notices Summer Mane's office door is slightly ajar and decides to peek in. Summer Mane walks in at that moment, however, as she had forgotten her checkbook and angrily chews Twilight out for breaking her most important rule. During the next meal, neither one of them can say anything to the other, until Summer Mane tells Twilight to pack her things and leave in the morning. As she prepares to leave the next morning, Twilight reveals to Summer Mane that she made up the replacement story so that Summer Mane would let her in. Summer Mane laughs, as she explains that was how she got her first job as an assistant editor. Summer Mane then reveals to Twilight that she's actually Jade Singer, but Twilight says she figured that out a few days earlier. She recognized Summer Mane's reading glasses from the author photo on the back of Canter in the Sky, she recalled that Jade is also a fan of old time swing music, she knew that cutie marks don't smear unless they're made to look like something else, and the typewriter in Summer Mane's office was the final clue. Jade reveals her reason for going into hiding: Canter in the Sky was such a huge hit that she felt it would be nearly impossible to live up to that a second time. Twilight responds that she can sympathize, as when she tested for magic school, she made such a splash that the princess took her on as her personal student. Jade asks her how she does it, and Twilight says that her friends support her: they celebrate her victories and catch her when she falls. Jade says that she never had friends like that, to which Twilight replies that she does now. A little while later, after the publishing of Jade Singer's second book, Spike brings Twilight her test results, which show she passed. Included with the test results is a letter from Princess Celestia, who thanks Twilight for bringing her friend Jade Singer back. Quotes :"Summer Mane": What's your name? :Twilight Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle. I think-- :"Summer Mane": I think you talk too much. :"Summer Mane": You've got spunk, kid. I hate spunk. :Twilight Sparkle: The first paragraph was just so good, I couldn't help myself. :"Summer Mane": Happens to me all the time, Twilight. Why do you think the books pile up around here? :Jade Singer: You don't know what it's like being that great out of the gate. And having to live up to that a second time. :Twilight Sparkle: But I do. When I tested for magic school, I made such a splash that Princess Celestia took me as her personal student. I have to live up to that every day. :Jade Singer: How do you do it? :Twilight Sparkle: It's hard. But then I was sent to Ponyville and I made friends, and then it wasn't so bad. They support me. They celebrate my victories and catch me when I fall. :Jade Singer: I never had friends like that. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, you do now. de:Mikro-Serie Band 1